La novia cautiva
by Patry Clan Meyer
Summary: Las estrellas brillan en la noche del desierto, todo es perfecto para el amor. Sin embargo, el terror acecha a Rin, que en un acto caprichoso y temerario ha insistido en acompañar a su hermano desde Londres hasta El Cairo.Raptada y llevada al galope.
1. Chapter 1

Hola

Ante que nada quiero decirle que esta historia no es mia sino que es una adaptación de la pareja de SesshxRin, espero que les guste.

**DERECHOS DE AUTOR:**

**» **El anime / Manga: _Inuyasha®_ y demás pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**» **La novela: La novia cautiva de _Johanna Lindsey_

* * *

Las estrellas brillan en la noche del desierto, todo es perfecto para el amor. Sin embargo, el terror acecha a Rin, que en un acto caprichoso y temerario ha insistido en acompañar a su hermano desde Londres hasta El Cairo.

Ahora es prisionera de ese desconocido.

Raptada y llevada al galope tendido sobre su veloz caballo hasta el campamento desconocido, Rin se ha jurado a sí misma que jamás será su esclava. Pero pronto comprobará que él se ha convertido en su dueño.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

* * *

Reinaba un tiempo agradablemente tibio aquel día de principios de primavera del año 1883. Una suave brisa soplaba entre los grandes robles que bordeaban el largo camino al fondo del cual se elevaba la Residencia Wakefleld. Dos hermosos caballos blancos uncidos a un carruaje abierto esperaban jadeantes frente a la enorme mansión de dos pisos.

Dentro, Shippo Huntington se paseaba nervioso, arriba y abajo, por el amplio salón con sus muebles recamados de oro, esperando impaciente a que llegase Rin Wakefield. Shippo había llegado movido por un impulso, después de haber adoptado definitivamente una decisión relacionada con ella; pero ahora comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

Shippo pensó: «Maldita sea, antes nunca se retrasaba tanto.» Dejó de pasearse y se detuvo frente a la ventana que daba a la vasta propiedad de los Wakefield. Pero eso era antes de que ella comenzara a usar vestidos muy elegantes y a cuidar especialmente su peinado. Ahora, siempre que él venía a verla terminaba esperando media hora o más antes de que Rin apareciese.

Shippo comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que había decidido decirle y de pronto dos manos suaves le cubrieron los ojos y él sintió en la espalda la presión de los pechos de Rin.

— ¿Adivina quién es? —murmuró alegremente la joven al oído de Shippo.

¡Oh, Dios mío, ojala ella no volviese a hacer aquello! Todo eso había estado muy bien cuando ambos eran dos niños que crecían juntos; pero últimamente la proximidad de la joven avivaba locamente los deseos de Shippo.

Se volvió para mirarla y se sintió encantado con su extraña belleza. Rin se había puesto un ajustado vestido de terciopelo azul oscuro, con encaje blanco que adomaba un alto cuello y largas mangas, y los cabellos dorados formaban innumerables trenzas que le rodeaban la cabeza.

—Shippo, quisiera que no me mirases así. Últimamente lo haces a menudo y me pones nerviosa. Si no supiera a qué atenerme, pensaría que tengo la cara sucia —dijo la joven.

—Lo siento, Rin —balbuceó Shippo. Pero este último año cambiaste tanto que no puedo evitarlo. Ahora eres tan hermosa... —Caramba, Shippo¿quieres decirme que antes era fea? —bromeó Shippo, fingiéndose ofendida.

—Claro que no. Sabes a qué me refiero.

—Muy bien, te perdono —rió la joven, mientras caminaba hacia el diván tapizado con brocado de oro y se sentaba—. Ahora dime Por qué viniste tan temprano. No te esperaba hasta la hora del almuerzo y johnsy me dijo que se te veía muy nervioso cuando entraste aquí.

Shippo se sentía perplejo y trataba de encontrar las Palabras apropiadas, pues no había preparado su discursito. Bien, era mejor que dijese algo antes de que el valor lo abandonase por completo.

—Rin, no quiero que vayas a Londres este verano. Tu hermano volverá en un par de meses y me propongo pedir tu mano. Después, cuando ya estemos casados, si aún deseas ir a Londres te llevaré.

Rin lo miró sorprendida.

— Shippo, das por ser muchas cosas —dijo con aspereza, pero se serenó cuando vio la expresión dolorida en el rostro juvenil del muchacho. Después de todo, ella siempre había sabido que llegaría este momento—. Lamento haberte hablado así. Comprendo que nuestras familias siempre creyeron que éramos una pareja perfecta y que quizá un día nos casaríamos; pero ahora no. Tú tienes sólo dieciocho años y yo diecisiete. Somos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos. Sabes que siempre viví aislada en esta casa. Me encanta mi hogar, pero deseo conocer a otras personas y saborear la atracción de Londres. ¿Me comprendes?

Hizo una pausa, porque no deseaba ofenderlo.

—Te quiero Shippo, pero no como tú deseas. Siempre fuiste mí mejor amigo y te quiero del mismo modo que a mi hermano.

Él la había escuchado pacientemente, pues conocía el carácter voluntarioso de la joven; pero sus últimas palabras lo lastimaron profundamente.

—Maldito sea, Rin. No quiero ser tú hermano. Te amo. Te deseo como un hombre desea a una mujer. —Se aproximó a ella y, tomándola de las manos, se la acercó—. Te deseo más de lo que jamás he deseado a nadie. No pienso más que en abrazarte y hacerte el amor. Se ha convertido en una obsesión.

— Shippo, dices tonterías. ¡No quiero oír nada más!

Rin se apartó bruscamente del joven y un momento después Johnsy, la anciana niñera de la joven, entró en la habitación con el servicio del té. No se habló más del tema.

Saborearon un agradable almuerzo después de dar un largo paseo para aliviar la tensión. Después que Rin recobró su actitud normal y despreocupada, Shippo tuvo el buen tino de no mencionar nuevamente sus sentimientos.

Mas aquella misma noche, mientras Shippo estaba acostado en su propia cama y pensaba en Rin y en la tarde que habían pasado juntos, sintió una terrible aprensión. De pronto tuvo la certeza de que si Rin viajaba a Londres aquel verano, tal como había planeado, ese episodio cambiaría su vida entera y echaría a perder la del propio Shippo. Pero nada podía hacer para detenerla.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Una miríada de estrellas parpadeantes centelleaba en aquella clara madrugada estival. Una tibia brisa mecía suavemente las copas de los árboles y, de vez en cuando, permitía entrever la luna llena y redonda que iluminaba el paisaje. Pero la paz de la bella campiña inglesa se veía interrumpida por el carruaje de los Wakefield que avanzaba por el camino solitario y polvoriento.

En el interior del carruaje espacioso y lujosamente tapizado, Shaoran Wakefield contemplaba pensativo su propia imagen reflejada en la ventanilla. Una vela solitaria asegurada a un soporte, en el rincón opuesto, emitía una tenue luz que bañaba el interior de terciopelo azul oscuro del carruaje.

Shaoran pensó que bien podía gozar de aquel viaje a la ciudad; sabía que a Rin le agradaba. Se volvió para mirar a su hermana, que dormía tranquilamente en el asiento, frente a él.

Rin Wakefield había dejado de ser una muchachita traviesa para convertirse en una mujer de sorprendente belleza, y todo eso había ocurrido en el breve año que Shaoran había estado fuera de su casa. Un mes atrás, a su regreso, le había impresionado verla tan crecida, y aún no había dejado de admirar la increíble transformación. El cuerpo de la joven había alcanzado una asombrosa perfección e incluso su rostro había cambiado de tal modo que Shaoran apenas podía reconocerla.

Contempló el rostro, mientras ella dormía serenamente. Sobre los altos pómulos tenía las espesas pestañas que parecían haber crecido mucho, apenas en un año. La nariz recta y angosta y el mentón bien delineado parecían haberse acentuado más, ahora que habían perdido la redondez infantil. Shaoran sabía cuánto trabajo le costaría mantener alejados a los jóvenes pretendientes cuando llegasen a la ciudad.

Rin había querido realizar este viaje a Londres al cumplir los dieciocho años y Shaoran no había visto motivo para negárselo. Pensó que Rin Wakefield siempre había podido conseguir lo que deseaba. Su padre siempre se vio sometido a los caprichos de su hija, y ahora le ocurría lo mismo al propio Shaoran. Bien, no le importaba. A Shaoran le agradaba complacer a su hermana: era lo único que le quedaba en la vida.

Recordó claramente aquel día fatal, cuatro años atrás, en que Hien Wakefield había muerto en un accidente de caza. Shaoran tuvo que informar a Rin de la muerte del padre de ambos, pues la madre se sintió tan afectada que falleció tres semanas después —a causa del dolor, dijo el médico—. Pero pese a su propio sufrimiento, Shaoran consiguió ayudar a Rin a soportar la prueba. Rin había consagrado la mayor parte de ese período a cabalgar desenfrenadamente en los terrenos de la propiedad, montada en su caballo negro. Shaoran le permitía montar día y noche, pues ella le había dicho apenas tres meses antes que lanzar su montura a toda carrera le permitía olvidar sus dificultades.

En aquel momento Shaoran había deseado echarse a reír. En efecto¿qué dificultades podía tener una joven de su edad? Bien, él había aprendido, y muy poco tiempo después, que los problemas no tienen preferencia por determinada edad. La equitación ayudó a Rin a soportar su pesar y así, después de perder bruscamente a sus padres, volvió a la normalidad antes de lo que probablemente lo hubiera hecho.

Después, le tocó a Shaoran ocuparse de la educación de Rin; pero no hubiera podido hacerlo sin la ayuda de la señora johnson —la llamaban Johnsy. Había sido la niñera de ambos cuando eran pequeños, pero ahora la buena mujer se ocupaba de la Residencia Wakefield y supervisaba a todos los criados de la propiedad. Shaoran recordaba la figura de johnsy, que agitaba el dedo enérgicamente antes de la partida para Londres de los dos hermanos, en sus ojos castaños una expresión inquieta.

—Bien, johnny, vigila a mi niña —debió recordarle, por tercera vez esa mañana-—. Que no se enamore de ninguno de esos caballeros de Londres. No me agradan las actitudes de esos elegantes, con sus modales altaneros... ¡de modo que no los traigáis a casa!

Rin se había echado a reír y se había burlado de Johnsy mientras ascendía al carruaje.

—Avergüénzate, Johnsy. ¿Cómo podría enamorarme de un elegante londinense si tengo a Shippo que espera mi regreso?

Rin envió un beso a Shippo Huntington, que había venido a despedirlos. Shippo inclinó la cabeza, en actitud de fingido embarazo, pero Shaoran pudo advertir que el muchacho no veía con buenos ojos el viaje de Rin a la ciudad.

Shippo vivía con su padres lord Huntington, en una propiedad vecina. Como en las cercanías no vivían jóvenes de la edad de Rin, ella y Shippo habían sido compañeros inseparables desde la niñez. Shaoran y lord Huntington siempre habían abrigado la esperanza de que un día los dos jóvenes se casarían. Pero Shippo, con sus cabellos claros y sus ojos castaños, tenía apenas seis meses más que Rin, y a los ojos de Shaoran aún era un jovencito. En cambio, Rin ya era una mujer joven, en edad de merecer. Shaoran había confiado en que Shippo maduraría con la misma rapidez que Rin; en todo caso, si ella lo amaba, quizá aceptaría esperarlo.

Shaoran pensó distraído: quién sabe cómo funciona la mente de una mujer. Ni siquiera comprendía los sentimientos de Rin por Shippo. Ignoraba si la joven tenía solamente sentimientos amistosos hacia el joven o si había algo más. Más tarde la interrogaría acerca del asunto, pero probablemente ella estaría tan atareada las semanas siguientes que Shaoran no tendría oportunidad de abordar el tema.

Shaoran sonrió, imaginando las expresiones sorprendidas de los jóvenes que se acercarían a Rin, cuando descubrieran que ella no sólo era hermosa, sino también inteligente. Shaoran sonrió para sí, y recordó la acalorada discusión que sus padres habían mantenido respecto a la educación de Rin. Habían llegado a un compromiso, y educaron a Rin como lo hubieran hecho con un hombre, pero también le enseñaron las artes femeninas de la costura y la cocina, o por lo menos se intentó enseñarlas cuando la madre lograba encontrarla.

Sí, Rin era una joven educada y hermosa, pero tenía sus defectos. Su inflexible obstinación era un defecto heredado de su madre, una mujer que mantenía su actitud, no importaba cuál fuese el tema, si creía que la razón la asistía. Otro defecto era su carácter vivaz; era muy capaz de irritarse incluso por la cosa más menuda.

Shaoran suspiró, pensando en que las dos semanas siguientes serían muy agitadas. Bien, sólo dos semanas. Comenzó a dormitar, mientras el carruaje avanzaba por el camino solitario que llevaba a Londres.

Rin y Shaoran Wakefield dormían aún cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa de dos pisos de la plaza Portiand. El sol asomaba sobre el horizonte, el cielo pasaba del rosado al azul claro y las aves cantaban alegremente.

Rin despertó cuando el cochero abrió la puerta del carruaje.

—Hemos llegado, señorita Rin —dijo el hombre con expresión de disculpa y se dirigió atrás para retirar el equipaje de la trasera del sólido vehículo.

Rin se enderezó en el asiento y se arregló los cabellos, que formaban largas trenzas y le enmarcaban el rostro. Se alisó el vestido y miró a Shaoran que aún dormía profundamente, los cabellos rubios cubriéndole la alta frente.

Le sacudió suavemente la pierna.

— Shaoran¡ya llegamos¡Despierta!

Shaoran abrió lentamente los ojos azul oscuro y sonrió, pasándose una mano por los cabellos mientras se incorporaba Rin vio que tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Probablemente no había dormido mucho durante la noche. Ella se sorprendió de haber dormido tan profundamente.

— ¡Vamos, Shaoran! Ya sabes cuán entusiasmada estoy —rogó a su hermano.

—Cálmate, joven —sonrió Shaoran, frotándose los ojos—. Los Yeats probablemente duermen todavía.

—Pero yo puedo desempaquetar y ordenar mis cosas, y después pasaré el día haciendo compras. Dijiste que podía comprar un ajuar nuevo¿y qué mejor oportunidad para hacerlo que durante mi primer día aquí? Así podré usar las prendas nuevas durante nuestra estada —dijo la joven con expresión complacida, mientras de un salto descendía del carruaje.

— Rin¿ese profesor de etiqueta no te ha enseñado nada? —la reprendió su hermano, meneando la cabeza ante la falta cometida por la joven—. Sé que estás entusiasmada, pero la próxima vez espera a que yo te ayude a descender del carruaje.

Ascendieron los pocos peldaños que terminaban en un par de grandes puertas dobles, y Shaoran golpeó con fuerza.

—Es probable que todos duerman aún —dijo y volvió a llamar.

Pero las puertas se abrieron de par en par y los dos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos. Una mujer pequeña y regordete de mejillas rojas y cabellos grises, los recibió con una sonrisa.

—Ustedes son seguramente Rin y Shaoran Wakefield. Pasen... pasen. Estábamos esperándolos.

Entraron en un pequeño vestíbulo cuyo piso estaba cubierto con una alfombra oriental; al fondo, una escalera. Había una mesa de caoba contra la pared, y sobre ella muchas figurillas de cerámica.

—Soy la señora Douglas, el ama de llaves. Después del viaje seguramente estarán fatigados. ¿Desean descansar un poco antes de comenzar el día? El señor y la señora Yeats todavía no se han levantado —dijo la mujer con voz animosa, mientras los llevaba hacia la escalera.

—Es probable que Shaoran quiera dormir un poco más, pero yo desearía un baño caliente y después el desayuno, si no es demasiada molestia —dijo Rin mientras llegaban al corredor del primer piso.

—De ningún modo, señorita —dijo la señora Dougias.

Les mostró las habitaciones y se retiró.

El cochero subió con el equipaje y después fue a ocuparse de los caballos. Shaoran se disculpó, explicando que sólo deseaba dormir un poco. En aquel momento entró una joven criada con agua para el baño de Rin.

—Soy Mary, la criada del primer piso —explicó tímidamente, mientras acercaba una ancha bañera y echaba el agua—. Señorita, si necesita algo, dígamelo —agregó.

—Gracias, Mary.

Rin examinó la habitación. Era pequeña comparada con el dormitorio que ocupaba en su casa, pero elegante. Una alfombra de felpa dorada cubría el piso, y el lecho con dosel dorado tenía una pequeña cómoda cubierta de mármol a un lado y una recargada cajonera al otro. En la esquina, al lado de la única ventana, cortinas de terciopelo verde claro, y un espejo con marco dorado apoyado contra otra pared.

Mary terminó de retirar las prendas que Rin había traído consigo y en aquel momento trajeron más agua; Rin al fin quedó sola. Después de recogerse los cabellos, la joven se desvistió y se sumergió en el agua cálida y humeante. Apoyó el cuerpo en el metal de la bañera y se relajó.

Hacía mucho que Rin soñaba con este viaje a la ciudad. Siempre se la había creído demasiado joven para permitírselo y el año anterior, cuando ella tenía dieciséis, Shaoran estaba ausente con su regimiento. Había regresado al hogar con el grado de teniente del ejército de Su Majestad y esperaba nuevas órdenes.

Rin había pasado la vida entera en la Residencia Wakefield. Pero su infancia en el campo había sido maravillosa; correteaba como un varón y a menudo se metía en problemas. Recordaba que Shippo y ella solían ocultarse en el desván de los establos Huntington y desde allí oían rezongar al viejo Peter, el jefe de caballerizos. Siempre estaba jurando y hablando consigo mismo y con los caballos. Rin había aprendido del viejo Peter un vocabulario absolutamente impropio de una dama; por otra parte, no entendía la mayoría de las palabras. Pero un día el padre de Shippo los había descubierto en el desván. Ambos habían recibido una severa reprensión y durante muchísimo tiempo Rin no había podido acercarse a los establos de Huntington.

Rin ya no era la niña traviesa de antaño. Ahora usaba vestidos en lugar de los pantalones que johnsy le había confeccionado porque la niña siempre estaba ensuciándose y desgarrando sus vestidos. Ahora era una dama, y le agradaba serlo.

Rin terminó de bañarse y se cubrió con un fresco vestido de algodón floreado. Sabía que no era la moda, pero deseaba sentirse cómoda mientras hacía sus compras. Se peinó los largos cabellos dorados y después los aseguró formando una masa de rizos y trenzas. Recogió el sombrero que pensaba usar y descendió a desayunar.

Abrió una de las puertas que daban al vestíbulo, y descubrió el comedor. Shaoran estaba sentado frente a la enorme mesa en compañía de Howard y Kathren Yeats. Rin percibió el suave aroma del jamón y las manzanas, pues en la mesa abundaban estos alimentos, así como huevos y bollos.

— Rin, querida, no sabes cuánto nos complace verte aquí. —Kathren Yeats le sonrió con sus suaves ojos grises—. Estábamos hablando a Shaoran de las fiestas a las que estamos invitados; además, antes de que concluya tu visita podrás asistir a un gran baile.

Aquí intervino Howard Yeats.

—En primer lugar, esta noche asistiremos a una cena formal en casa de un amigo. Pero no te preocupes... allí encontrarás también a los jóvenes —agregó riendo.

Howard y Kathren Yeats estaban al final de la cuarentena; formaban una pareja alegre y robusta, siempre activa y satisfecha de la vida. Rin y Shaoran los conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, pues eran antiguos amigos de la familia.

— ¡No veo el momento de salir a conocer la ciudad! —Dijo entusiasmada Rin, mientras llenaba su plato con un poco de cada fuente—. Desearía terminar hoy mismo mis compras. ¿Vendrás, Kathren?

—Por supuesto, querida...Iremos a la calle Bond. Está a la vuelta de la esquina y allí hay muchas tiendas.

—Pensé que podría acompañarte, pues no he logrado volver a dormirme. También yo desearía hacer algunas compras —dijo Shaoran.

No estaba dispuesto a permitir que Rin caminase sin él por esa ciudad peligrosa, y no le tranquilizaba el hecho de que Kathren Yeats la acompañase.

Rin pensó que Shaoran se sentía cansado; pero parecía tan entusiasmado como ella misma. Una doncella le llenó la taza de té caliente y humeante, mientras Rin saboreaba un delicioso plato de huevos con tocino.

—En un minuto estoy con vosotros —dijo Rin, pues advirtió que todos habían concluido el desayuno.

—Tómate tu tiempo, niña —dijo Howard Yeats, con expresión divertida en su rostro rojizo. Dispones de todo el tiempo del mundo.

— Rin, Howard tiene razón. No tengas tanta prisa —la reprendió Shaoran —. Tendrás que postergar tus compras por culpa de un dolor de estómago.

Todos rieron, pero Rin continuó devorando velozmente; deseaba salir cuanto antes. No había previsto que la primera noche de su estancia en Londres tendría que vestirse formalmente. Tenía un solo traje de noche, el que había ordenado confeccionar para el último baile de lord Huntington.

Pasaron la mañana entera y parte de la tarde yendo de una tienda a otra. Había un par de tiendas que ofrecían prendas de confección, pero Rin encontró únicamente tres vestidos de calle que le agradaron, con los correspondientes zapatos y bonetes que hacían juego. Pero no halló vestidos de noche, de modo que el resto del tiempo fueron a la tienda de una modista, para que le tomaran las medidas y a elegir telas y adornos. Encargó tres vestidos de noche y dos más de calle, todos con los correspondientes accesorios.

La modista dijo que necesitaba por lo menos cuatro días para completar el encargo, pero que daría preferencia a los vestidos de noche, de modo que Rin pudiese recibirlos antes. Finalmente regresaron a la casa, tomaron un almuerzo liviano y después se acostaron.

Aquella noche todos los asistentes formularon vivos comentarios cuando Rin y Shaoran Wakefield llegaron a la cena. Formaban una pareja muy interesante, con sus cabellos rubios y la excelente apariencia de ambos. Rin se sintió fuera de lugar con su vestido de noche violeta oscuro; porque las restantes jóvenes llevaban prendas de color claro. Pero se tranquilizó cuando Shaoran le dijo al oído:

— Rin, eres la más elegante de todas.

Los dueños de la casa presentaron a los restantes invitados y Rin se sintió muy complacida. Las mujeres coqueteaban descaradamente con Shaoran, y esta actitud le chocó un poco. Pero se sintió todavía más sorprendida a causa del modo de mirarla de los hombres; se hubiera dicho que la desnudaban con los ojos. Pensó que tendría mucho que aprender acerca de las costumbres de la ciudad.

La cena se sirvió en un espacioso comedor, cuyas dos enormes arañas pendían sobre la mesa. Rin se sentó entre dos jóvenes que le prodigaron un número excesivo de cumplidos. El hombre de laizquierda, el señor Peter Browne, tenía la irritante costumbre de asirle la mano mientras le hablaba. A su derecha, sir Charles Buttler tenía límpidos ojos azules que no se apartaban de ella ni un minuto. Los dos hombres rivalizaban por la atención de Rin y cada uno **se **vanagloriaba y trataba de desplazar al otro.

Al concluir la comida las mujeres se retiraron al salón y dejaron a los hombres con su brandy y sus cigarros. Rin habría preferido permanecer con los hombres y hablar de política o de asuntos de interés general. En cambio, se vio obligada a escuchar las últimas murmuraciones acerca de personas a quienes no conocía.

—Sabe, querida, ese hombre ha insultado a todas las bonitas jóvenes que su hermano Inuyasha Taisho le presentó. Es inhumano el modo de despreciarlas —decía una viuda a su amiga.

—Es cierto que aparentemente no le interesan las mujeres. Ni siquiera baila. No le parece que es... en fin, un individuo de costumbres raras¿verdad? Ya sabe... la clase de hombres que no se interesa por las mujeres —replicó la otra.

— ¿Cómo puede decir eso si tiene un aire tan viril? Todas las jóvenes casaderas de la ciudad de buena gana querrían atraparlo... por muy mal que él las trate.

Rin se preguntó de quién estarían hablando esas damas, pero en realidad no le importaba. Se sintió muy aliviada cuando ella **y **Shaoran pudieron retirarse. En el carruaje, de regreso a casa, Shaoran sonrióperversamente.

—Mira, Rin, tres jóvenes admiradores de tu persona me arrinconaron por separado para preguntarme si podían visitarte.

,-¿De veras, Shaoran? —Replicó Rin, tratando de ahogar un bostezo—. ¿Qué les dijiste?

—Dije que tus gustos te hacían muy severa, y que no estabas dispuesta a dar ni dos centavos por todos.

Rin abrió los ojos exageradamente.

—Shaoran¡no habrás dicho eso! —exclamó—. ¡Jamás podré mirarlos a lacara!

Howard Yeats se echó a reír.

— Rin, esta noche te veo muy crédula. ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor?

—En realidad, les dije que no me imponía a ti cuando se trataba de determinar a quién recibías o no recibías... que era asunto exclusivamente tuyo decir si querías visitas o no —respondió calmosamente Shaoran, mientras el carruaje se detenía frente a la casa de los Yeats.

—Mira... ni siquiera pensé en ello. No sabría qué decir o hacer si me visitara un caballero. La única persona que me ha visitado a veces es Shippo, y para mí es como un hermano —dijo Rin con expresión seria.

Querida, llegarás a acostumbrarte —dijo Kathren con aire de conocedora—. De modo que no es necesario que te preocupes por eso. ,

Los días pasaron velozmente para Rin, que asistía a fiestas, reuniones sociales y comidas. Peter Browne, el compañero de cena de la primera noche en Londres, declaró que se sentía como fulminado y la irritaba con sus permanentes declaraciones de amor. Incluso pidió a Shaoran la mano de la joven.

—Peter Browne ayer te pidió mi mano, y sir Charles Butder me lo dijo hoy mientras cabalgábamos por el parque. Estos londinenses son un poco ¡repulsivos¿verdad? Bien¡no quiero verlos más! Es ridículo que crean que todas las jóvenes que vienen a Londres están buscando marido. Y afirmar que están enamorados, cuando apenas me conocen... ¡es absurdo! —dijo Rin a su hermano, que se divirtió mucho con el estallido de la joven.

Aquella noche era el primer baile de Rin. Había ansiado aquel momento desde hacía un mes o, más exactamente, desde que había apremiado al marido de johnsy con el fin de que le enseñase algunos pasos. Había reservado para aquella noche su vestido más bonito, y se sentía tan entusiasmada como un niño con un juguete nuevo. Hasta entonces, su temporada en Londres no había sido lo que ella había previsto. ¡Pero aquella noche sería distinto! Y abrigaba la esperanza de que Peter y sir Charles fuesen al baile, porque estaba decidida a ignorarlos.

* * *

Hola Por fa dejen review para asi yo saber si le gusta la historia gracias.

Gracias a Jimena- Chan por el review espero que te siga gusta.

Bye


End file.
